the_messengerfandomcom-20200213-history
Prophecies
Prophecies are cryptic hints given by The Prophet that help Ninja locate Music Notes in The Messenger. If Ninja does not understand a prophecy, he can pay The Shopkeeper 300 Time Shards to decipher the hint, and The Shopkeeper will put a marker on his map. With the Version 1.0.4 update, Prophet prophecies can be toggled on and off inside the map, providing prophecies without having to actually talk to The Prophet in the Tower of Time HQ. Prophecies The Prophet has 22 different hints, spread throughout 12 different batches. He starts with batch #1 and doesn't move on to further batches until previous batches are completely depleted. Batch #1 * ONCE THE BIRD RETURNS TO THE NEST, IT SHALL LEARN THE POWER OF TRUE SIGHT * UNDER THE SHROUD OF NIGHT, CRIMSON TREES SHELTER A MAGIC NOTE READY TO BE COLLECTED Batch #2 * WHERE THE DEAD LIVE, A FOE TURNED FRIEND LEFT AN IMPORTANT ITEM * IN FRONT OF A BEAUTIFUL SUNSET, HUNGRY BOTANISTS WERE TOO PATIENT FOR THEIR OWN GOOD * WHERE THE SUN SHINES BRIGHT AND THE MOOD IS LIGHT, A LITTLE CREATURE IS PARALYZED BY FEAR Batch #3 * WHERE THE CURSE IS STRONGEST, A MAGIC SEASHELL AWAITS THE ONE WHO DOESN’T FEAR DROWNING * WHERE THE WIND CHILLS THE BONES, AN OLD ENEMY HAS BEEN WAITING AGAINST ITS WILL TO HELP THE MESSENGER Batch #4 * IN FRONT OF A BEAUTIFUL SUNSET, A FLOWERBED SHALL SERVE ITS PURPOSE A SECOND TIME ** THE POWER OF TRUE SIGHT SHALL BE GIVEN TO HE WHO DELIVERS THE MAGIC LEAVES * WHERE GIANTS USED TO LIVE, A LITTLE CREATURE IS PARALYZED BY FEAR Batch #5 * UNDER STREAMS OF EMERALD, A PECULIAR LABYRINTH WILL BOGGLE THE MIND OF ALL WHO AREN’T ATTUNED TO THE CALL OF THE DEEP ** IN THE SUNKEN RUINS OF A RELIGION FORGOTTEN EONS AGO, A MUSIC NOTE AWAITS * USING THE POWER OF TRUE SIGHT TO SURVIVE A DEADLY TREK, THE MESSENGER SHALL DISCOVER A LONG FORGOTTEN GROVE ** BY COMMUNING WITH NATURE, THE MESSENGER SHALL OBTAIN THE POWER TO LIFT A MINOR CURSE Batch #6 * WHERE THE HEAT MELTS STONES AND ADVENTURERS ALIKE, A LITTLE CREATURE IS PARALYZED BY FEAR * WHERE THE HEAT MELTS STONES AND ADVENTURERS ALIKE, A MAGIC NOTE AWAITS THE ONE SKILLED ENOUGH TO TRAVERSE CHAOS INCARNATE Batch #7 * THROUGH THE HEALING HAND OF NATURE, A FALLEN MESSENGER SHALL BE REDEEMED Batch #8 * WHERE THE WIND CHILLS THE BONES, A BRAVE MONK HAS A SIMPLE BUT IMPORTANT FINAL ROLE TO PLAY Batch #9 * WHERE THE WIND CHILLS THE BONES, COOPERATION WILL RESTORE ELEMENTAL HARMONY Batch #10 * WHERE HUMANITY USED TO STAND STRONG, LITTLE CARPENTERS SHALL CREATE A PATH TO A REVENGE LONG OVERDUE Batch #11 * USING THE POWER OF A REGAL DEMON RELIC, THE ARTIFICER SHALL SEND THE MESSENGER TO THE VERY FUTURE HE MEANS TO PREVENT Batch #12 * THROUGH THE POWER OF MUSIC, THE SCROLL SHALL MEET ITS MAKER Prophecy Translations Note: The hints are arbitrarily numbered. Hint #1 ONCE THE BIRD RETURNS TO THE NEST, IT SHALL LEARN THE POWER OF TRUE SIGHT * BIRD = Ninja * NEST = Ninja Village * POWER OF TRUE SIGHT = Ordinary Wax Candle * Once Ninja (the player) returns to Ninja Village, he can talk to the Ninja Elder to obtain the Astral Seed and start the sidequest required to obtain the Ordinary Wax Candle. Hint #2 UNDER THE SHROUD OF NIGHT, CRIMSON TREES SHELTER A MAGIC NOTE READY TO BE COLLECTED * UNDER THE SHROUD OF NIGHT = Autumn Hills * MAGIC NOTE = Music Note * In Autumn Hills, the Key of Hope can be found. Hint #3 WHERE THE DEAD LIVE, A FOE TURNED FRIEND LEFT AN IMPORTANT ITEM * WHERE THE DEAD LIVE = Catacombs * IMPORTANT ITEM = Ruxxtin's Amulet * In the Catacombs, Ruxxtin left behind Ruxxtin's Amulet. Hint #4 IN FRONT OF A BEAUTIFUL SUNSET, HUNGRY BOTANISTS WERE TOO PATIENT FOR THEIR OWN GOOD * IN FRONT OF A BEAUTIFUL SUNSET = Searing Crags * HUNGRY BOTANISTS = Colos and Suses * In Searing Crags, Ninja needs to collect the Power Thistle from Colos and Suses's flowerbed in 16-bit and deliver it to Colos and Suses in 8-bit. Once delivered, Ninja is launched onto the pathway towards the Key of Strength. Hint #5 WHERE THE SUN SHINES BRIGHT AND THE MOOD IS LIGHT, A LITTLE CREATURE IS PARALYZED BY FEAR * WHERE THE SUN SHINES BRIGHT AND THE MOOD IS LIGHT = Bamboo Creek * LITTLE CREATURE = Phobekin * In Bamboo Creek, Ninja can speak to Claustro the Phobekin to "collect" the Phobekin. Hint #6 WHERE THE CURSE IS STRONGEST, A MAGIC SEASHELL AWAITS THE ONE WHO DOESN’T FEAR DROWNING * WHERE THE CURSE IS STRONGEST = Quillshroom Marsh * MAGIC SEASHELL = Magic Seashell * In Quillshroom Marsh, Ninja must sink into the appropriate quicksand pit in 8-bit to reach the pathway that leads to the Magic Seashell. The safe pit can be located in 16-bit. Hint #7 WHERE THE WIND CHILLS THE BONES, AN OLD ENEMY HAS BEEN WAITING AGAINST ITS WILL TO HELP THE MESSENGER * WHERE THE WIND CHILLS THE BONES = Glacial Peak * THE MESSENGER = Ninja * In Glacial Peak, Ruxxtin's Staff waits for Ninja. Ninja must speak to Ruxxtin's Staff while he carries Ruxxtin's Amulet in his inventory, which allows him to transport to Cloud Ruins. Hint #8 IN FRONT OF A BEAUTIFUL SUNSET, A FLOWERBED SHALL SERVE ITS PURPOSE A SECOND TIME * IN FRONT OF A BEAUTIFUL SUNSET = Searing Crags * FLOWERBED = Flowerbed * In Searing Crags, the Astral Seed must be planted in Colos and Suses's flowerbed in 8-bit. Then, the Astral Tea Leaves can be collected from the flowerbed in 16-bit. Hint #9 THE POWER OF TRUE SIGHT SHALL BE GIVEN TO HE WHO DELIVERS THE MAGIC LEAVES * POWER OF TRUE SIGHT = Ordinary Wax Candle * MAGIC LEAVES = Astral Tea Leaves * The Ordinary Wax Candle shall be given to Ninja after he gives the Astral Tea Leaves to the Elder in Ninja Village. Hint #10 WHERE GIANTS USED TO LIVE, A LITTLE CREATURE IS PARALYZED BY FEAR * WHERE GIANTS USED TO LIVE = Cloud Ruins * LITTLE CREATURE = Phobekin * In Cloud Ruins, Ninja can speak to Acro the Phobekin to "collect" the Phobekin. Hint #11 UNDER STREAMS OF EMERALD, A PECULIAR LABYRINTH WILL BOGGLE THE MIND OF ALL WHO AREN’T ATTUNED TO THE CALL OF THE DEEP * UNDER STREAMS OF EMERALD = Howling Grotto * THE CALL OF THE DEEP = Magic Seashell * In Howling Grotto, the underwater maze is navigated through more easily if you own the Magic Seashell. Hint #12 IN THE SUNKEN RUINS OF A RELIGION FORGOTTEN EONS AGO, A MUSIC NOTE AWAITS * SUNKEN RUINS = Sunken Shrine * MUSIC NOTE = Music Note * In Sunken Shrine, the Key of Love can be found. Hint #13 USING THE POWER OF TRUE SIGHT TO SURVIVE A DEADLY TREK, THE MESSENGER SHALL DISCOVER A LONG FORGOTTEN GROVE * DEADLY TREK = Dark Cave * THE MESSENGER = Ninja * LONG FORGOTTEN GROVE = Rivière Turquoise * After navigating through the Dark Cave, Ninja shall discover Rivière Turquoise. Hint #14 BY COMMUNING WITH NATURE, THE MESSENGER SHALL OBTAIN THE POWER TO LIFT A MINOR CURSE * THE MESSENGER = Ninja * After defeating the Butterfly Matriarch in Rivière Turquoise, Ninja shall obtain the Magic Firefly. Hint #15 WHERE THE HEAT MELTS STONES AND ADVENTURERS ALIKE, A LITTLE CREATURE IS PARALYZED BY FEAR * WHERE THE HEAT MELTS STONES AND ADVENTURERS ALIKE = Underworld * LITTLE CREATURE = Phobekin * In the pathway between Searing Crags and the Underworld, Ninja can speak to Pyro the Phobekin to "collect" the Phobekin. Hint #16 WHERE THE HEAT MELTS STONES AND ADVENTURERS ALIKE, A MAGIC NOTE AWAITS THE ONE SKILLED ENOUGH TO TRAVERSE CHAOS INCARNATE * WHERE THE HEAT MELTS STONES AND ADVENTURERS ALIKE = Underworld * MAGIC NOTE = Music Note * In the Underworld, the Key of Chaos can be found. Hint #17 THROUGH THE HEALING HAND OF NATURE, A FALLEN MESSENGER SHALL BE REDEEMED * HEALING HAND OF NATURE = Magic Firefly * FALLEN MESSENGER = Monk * In Quillshroom Marsh, the Magic Firefly will cure Monk's curse if Ninja returns to the Queen of Quills boss room. Hint #18 WHERE THE WIND CHILLS THE BONES, A BRAVE MONK HAS A SIMPLE BUT IMPORTANT FINAL ROLE TO PLAY * WHERE THE WIND CHILLS THE BONES = Glacial Peak * BRAVE MONK = Monk * In Glacial Peak, speaking to Monk in 8-bit will break the ice off of the ice-encased lanterns, which allows Ninja to free Manfred in 16-bit. Hint #19 WHERE THE WIND CHILLS THE BONES, COOPERATION WILL RESTORE ELEMENTAL HARMONY * WHERE THE WIND CHILLS THE BONES = Glacial Peak * In Glacial Peak, Ninja can speak to Manfred to be transported to Elemental Skylands. Hint #20 WHERE HUMANITY USED TO STAND STRONG, LITTLE CARPENTERS SHALL CREATE A PATH TO A REVENGE LONG OVERDUE * WHERE HUMANITY USED TO STAND STRONG = Forlorn Temple * LITTLE CARPENTERS = Phobekins * REVENGE = Demon King * In Forlorn Temple, Phobekins have built a bridge that allows Ninja to reach the pathway towards the Demon King. Hint #21 USING THE POWER OF A REGAL DEMON RELIC, THE ARTIFICER SHALL SEND THE MESSENGER TO THE VERY FUTURE HE MEANS TO PREVENT * REGAL DEMON RELIC = Demon Crown * THE ARTIFICER = The Artificer * THE MESSENGER = Ninja * In the Tower of Time HQ, Ninja can interact with the scary portal in The Artificer's room to place the Demon Crown inside the machine, allowing entrance to the Corrupted Future. Hint #22 THROUGH THE POWER OF MUSIC, THE SCROLL SHALL MEET ITS MAKER * MUSIC = Music Notes * THE SCROLL = Scroll * MAKER = Phantom * After placing the Music Notes into the slots above the Music Box in the Tower of Time HQ, Ninja can travel through the Music Box in order to reach Phantom. Gallery Prophecies Screenshot 1.png|Hint #1. Prophecies Screenshot 2.png|Hint #2. Prophecies Screenshot 3.png|Hint #3. Prophecies Screenshot 4.png|Hint #4. Prophecies Screenshot 5.png|Hint #5. Prophecies Screenshot 6.png|Hint #6. Prophecies Screenshot 7.png|Hint #7. Prophecies Screenshot 8.png|Hint #8. Prophecies Screenshot 9.png|Hint #9. Prophecies Screenshot 10.png|Hint #10. Prophecies Screenshot 11.png|Hint #11. Prophecies Screenshot 12.png|Hint #12. Prophecies Screenshot 13.png|Hint #13. Prophecies Screenshot 14.png|Hint #14. Prophecies Screenshot 15.png|Hint #15. Prophecies Screenshot 16.png|Hint #16. Prophecies Screenshot 17.png|Hint #17. Prophecies Screenshot 18.png|Hint #18. Prophecies Screenshot 19.png|Hint #19. Prophecies Screenshot 20.png|Hint #20. Prophecies Screenshot 21.png|Hint #21. Prophecies Screenshot 22.png|Hint #22. Prophecies Screenshot 46.png|Example of a Prophet prophecy inside the map. ru:Пророчества Category:The Messenger